


SDCC Hookup - Framing Device

by fresne



Series: SDCC Hookup [1]
Category: The Sandman (Comics), Twilight Zone
Genre: Gen, Multi, SDCC, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man (or women crossplaying and not). It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his (or her - and let's drop this silly fake-geek girl nonsense right now - this was the year of the geek girl) knowledge. </p><p>This is the dimension of imagination. It is a place that for 5 nights and four days we call San Diego Comic Con (SDCC).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wednesday - Narration Track

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a set of interconnected-ish stories for various fandom's mainly to hook up various pairings at San Diego Comic Con (SDCC). Each story will follow one pairing within the overall series.
> 
> This is possibly the closest thing to a WIP that I've ever posted. And while SDCC is over, and I've finished (three days after the fact) the stories, it's still the rawest, post as I went story I've ever done with fairly minimal editing. I'll (hopefully) be looping back to deal with that soon. In the meantime, take the rawness as being to a degree how SDCC feels like. A mad rush.
> 
> Largely if a fandom is modern day, generally speaking characters can show up. Largely, becayse I reserved the right to arbitrarily keep a few fandoms to be fandoms characters could talk about/visit panels for.
> 
> And just so you know, in this universe both Wormhole X-Treme and Firefly ran for 10 years. What, it's my universe.

You're traveling through another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind. A journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of joy. A land where you may pass Star Fleet Officer falling in love with a Sith Lord. Where Masquerades transform and love connections happen while racing ahead of comic zombies and fans fall in love while waiting, eternally waiting. That's the signpost up ahead— your next stop, the San Diego Comic Con Hookup Zone!


	2. Monday - This is the End

Eros slumped with his head down on the table, which just yesterday had been the Defiance cafe. Now it was merely a cafe, the crowds trickling away. "I think I have Con crud." He blew his nose with the trailing end of the bandage around his blind eyes.

Inanna rubbed her eyes. "I don't think I've slept the entire Con. That was exhausting." She leaned her head back against the booth. She mumbled. "When can we do it again?"

Eros moaned. His wife, Psyche, stretched.

Ixchel mechanically poured herself another cup of the blackest coffee that couldn't actively hold up a spoon.

Yue-Lao's fingers were cut and bruised. Fingers stained pink with all the red thread shed spun to bind lovers together.

Desire of the Endless bent over backwards on a table and idly swished a foot back and forth. "Tickets for next year will go on sale in two weeks." Desire twisted lips that promised and beckoned. 

Despair tapped her watch. 

Desire ignore Despair. "Wouldn't want you all to go into withdrawal."

Inanna grabbed the pot of coffee and poured herself a large cup. She grinned at Ixchel. "See you next year." They clinked coffee cups. 

Yue-Lao shrugged and said two words. "Dragon Con."

Desire of the Endless laughed.


End file.
